Kotatsu Neko
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: A slight cross with Urusei Yatsura. Yokoshima doesn't like his newest houseguest.


**Note: Takes place after the final battle in Kyoto.**

**KOTATSU-NEKO**

"_So bored_…" AI-Shin muttered as he floated through Yagouchi, an area in Hinamizawa that was abandoned for some reason. It was one of the few places where he didn't have to worry about people shouting and screaming about a floating mechanical eye.

I mean someone just happened to see him one night and then rumors started flying around about a 'demon eye' haunting Hinamizawa.

He then bumped into something. "Umph," he grunted as he bounced backwards. "_Stupid tree_," he grumbled only to realize that he hadn't hit a tree, but something else that was too furry to be a tree.

It was a large, cat-like creature with white fur that had brown spots and in its front paws was a paper bag.

The two stared at each other, giant cat monster and AI-containing mechanical orb. AI-Shin then broke the silence as he said, "_Er…I come in peace?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Knock! Knock!<strong>

"I'm coming," Yokoshima said as he walked to the door and opened it to see AI-Shin floating in the doorway. "Oh, hey Shin-ball."

_"I told you not to call me that_," AI-Shin hissed. "_So, new place?_"

"Well, since I'm married I needed to move out. Sides, Dai needs the space for Mika and Levi anyway," Yokoshima said.

"_So, how's married life treating you?_" AI-Shin asked. Yokoshima was staying, at the moment, in a one-bedroom apartment in Okinomiya. His apprenticeship under that fireworks maker had ended and now he was a full-time fireworks maker, still working under the same guy, but now he was actually paid.

"It's great," said Yokoshima, smiling. He and Asmodeus were so in love that it was sickeningly sweet.

_"Anyway, I'm gonna need your help with something_," said AI-Shin as he turned. He called, "_OK, big guy!_"

Yokoshima saw something come into the apartment with AI-Shin and gawked. "B-big cat!"

"_Yeah, found him in an abandoned part of the village. He looked cold and lonely so I thought he might want a warm place to stay_," said AI-Shin.

"Why my place?" Yokoshima asked.

"_Well, Daichi slammed the door in my face earlier_," admitted AI-Shin. _"Then of course there's Yuji who's on a family outing, Hana and Michiru are both on a double-date with Shogo and Lucifer, and of course I can't bring him to my place because, no offense to Hanyuu, but I don't think he could handle staying in the same house where the Goddess of Hinamizawa resides._"

The big cat walked into the living room and made himself at home as he sat at the kotatsu.

"Hey, that's my kotatsu!" Yokoshima shouted at the cat. "You'll get fur all over it!" The big cat ignored Yokoshima. Growling, Yokoshima tried to force the cat to leave, grabbing onto its arm but sadly he got violently slammed straight into the wall.

"_OUCH! That's gotta hurt!_" AI-Shin winced. The door opened again.

"Honey, I'm home!" Asmodeus called. "I've got everything for dinner and - Is that a giant cat sitting at our kotatsu?"

"Not for long," growled Yokoshima as he prepared to expel their unwanted houseguest. Asmodeus put down the grocery bags and hugged the big cat, cuddling it.

"He's so soft and fluffy…" Asmodeus purred. Yokoshima glared in jealousy. "I'm going to call you Kotatsu-Neko!"

The newly dubbed Kotatsu-Neko grinned and offered her taiyaki from a bag.

"Thank you," she said as she took a taiyaki pastry. Now Yokoshima looked annoyed.

_"Oh, relax. He offered me one too but since I don't actually have a mouth I had to decline,"_ said AI-Shin.

"Maybe, but he's already acting like he owns the place, "Yokoshima grumbled.

"You can't stay mad at such a cute ghost cat, Yoko-kun," said Asmodeus."

"A ghost cat?" Yokoshima asked, pointing at Kotatsu-Neko. "Like those Bakeneko girls?"

"Not exactly. You see those girls were born as Youkai with cat-like traits. Kotatsu-Neko was a cat who died and became a ghost," Asmodeus explained.

"_Well, that explains why he's so big for a cat_," remarked AI-Shin jokingly. He and Asmodeus watched as Yokoshima was headed out the door. "_Where are you going?_"

"I'm getting someone who's an expert," Yokoshima said.

* * *

><p>"Yep, that is big cat," said Alan calmly.<p>

"THAT'S WHAT I TOLD YOU!" Yokoshima snapped. He'd brought Alan over to see if he could help with the Kotatsu-Neko situation. "Now can you give me some advice so I can get rid of him or at least get my kotatsu back!-?"

"I think you're making a big deal out of nothing," said Yami as she sat at the kotatsu calmly with Kotatsu-Neko, both eating taiyaki together.

"OK, I didn't invite _you_ over," Yokoshima pointed at the assassin. "And why are you being so friendly to him?"

"He's cuddly," beamed Asmodeus.

"OK, so why is he mean to me?" He stomped over only to be smacked away by Kotatsu-Neko.

_"Maybe he doesn't like how you're trying to take the kotatsu away,"_ suggested AI-Shin.

"You might be onto something," Alan said. He addressed the cat. "Excuse me, Kotatsu-Neko, but why is it won't you let anyone take this kotatsu away from you?"

Kotatsu-Neko pulled a pipe out of his bag and began to smoke it before going into a flashback.

He'd been a normal cat, hungry and cold. He looked into people's houses as they kept themselves warm at their kotatsu. He was chased away whenever he tried to beg for warmth. Eventually, he died out in the cold.

"Ah, I see," Alan nodded.

"So, did you find out anything?" Yokoshima asked.

"Nothing at all," Alan answered plainly causing Yokoshima to facefault.

"WHAT!-?"

"I haven't tried reading his mind yet. He just looks like a really intelligent ghost cat to me," Alan added.

Yokoshima looked ready to strangle Alan but he knew that would d no good and asked calmly, "Can you at least talk with the cat?"

"I'll try," said Alan. "I can't make any promised, though."

* * *

><p>Negotiations took time but fortunately Alan was able to strike a deal with Kotatsu-Neko. He, with help from Amora and Lala, would make one of the houses in Yagouchi more habitable but they could only do it tomorrow.<p>

"Why not tonight?" Yokoshima questioned.

"Because it's getting a bit late, Yokoshima," Alan pointed at the clock. "Well, see you tomorrow." He and Yami left together.

"_And I better go too before the family gets worried_," said AI-Shin before he floated away.

Yokoshima glared at Kotatsu-Neko in annoyance. Of course, Asmodeus knew what could make him feel better. "Don't worry too much, Yoko-kun. I know a way to cheer you up." She took his hand and eagerly led him to their bedroom as Kotatsu-Neko fell asleep at the kotatsu.

* * *

><p>The next day, Yokoshima whistled cheerfully as he returned from work. He'd been informed that Kotatsu-Neko was now living happily in his new home in Yagouchi. Now Yokoshima could get his kotatsu back.<p>

"Honey, I'm home," Yokoshima said happily as he entered. Asmodeus welcomed him home and they shared a kiss. "So, how is our house guest? Is he gone?"

"Yeah…" Asmodeus smiled a bit uneasily. "About that…"

"Oh, I know you liked him but you know we can at least visit," said Yokoshima as he went into the living room to rest at the kotatsu, only there was a lack of a kotatsu. "Where's our kotatsu?"

"Well, the poor cat did really like the thing and since his name wouldn't make sense without it I decided to let him take it home with him," Asmodeus said cheerfully. "Sorry."

Yokoshima's right eye twitched a bit before muttering two words, "God dammit." Asmodeus knew instantly what to do to cheer him up.

"Let's take a nice warm bath together, OK?" Asmodeus asked. "Wouldn't you like that?"

Yokoshima forgot about the kotatsu. He could always get another one anyway. Asmodeus, however, was irreplaceable.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Now, this oneshot was started by snake screamer because someone awhile back suggested we do a Kotatsu-Neko bit. I don't remember who suggested it, but thanks. Also thanks to snake screamer for starting this. PS: Kotatsu-Neko is from Urusei Yatsura.<strong>


End file.
